


L x Light : Kiss Them Like That

by mxstx



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Consensual, Consensual Sex, Emotional, M/M, basically they’re starved of human contact, handcuffs scene, l likes light surprise, light doesn’t remember being kira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 07:12:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16214063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mxstx/pseuds/mxstx
Summary: L hasn’t gotten off ever since he got handcuffed to the handsome and intelligent Light Yagami.It’s hard. Pun intended.





	L x Light : Kiss Them Like That

Being handcuffed to an exceptionally handsome and intellectual person was really starting to grind at L's gears. 

Prior to them being chained together, L would find peace and quiet to go about his business; being a young man who didn't have a significant other, he would get really uncomfortable at times, and occasionally would have a small problem while working on the Kira case: a boner. 

Of course, he reasoned, that wasn't because of an attraction to Kira. That would be outrageous. He was just starved for human contact, and the lack of it was getting to him. It was merely a coincidence that he would only get aroused when working. 

Now, at two in the morning, L was crouched in his customary position while Light softly snored next to him. Light's arm was tucked under his head, leading L to have to lean over slightly because of the restraints. 

His dark grey eyes peered at Light, silently examining the young man. He looked so peaceful when sleeping, almost angelic. He couldn't be Kira... right? He was too perfect of a candidate, L had to remind himself, and chided his mind for interlocking logic and emotion. As badly as he wanted Light to be innocent, he knew that there was a 96.4% chance that the clever teenager was, in fact, the infamous killer. 

Swallowing hard, L looked away, desperate to ignore the sensation that was starting to bubble at his lower stomach. However, curiosity led him to look back at Light, and as if out of habit, he reached for the younger man's hair, gently brushing it out of his face. 

Light twitched slightly, before sleepily cracking open an eye and peering lazily up at L. "Mmm... what's wrong?" he groaned, looping his arm across his face to shield his eyes from the laptop screen. 

L was frozen, completely shocked that his soft touch had woken up Light. He self-consciously raised his thumb to his lips, chewing on it anxiously. 

Light lowered his arm slightly, narrowing his eyes in L's direction. "Ryuzaki, are you okay? You look a bit pale and—"

"Light, I am quite alright. Go back to sleep." L was shocked at how cold his voice came out, but tried not to dwell on it as he scooted his laptop closer to him, hunching over a bit more. 

There was a moment of complete stillness before Light sat up, reaching over to close the laptop. L made no protest, instead chewing on his thumbnail a bit more vigorously. 

"Ryuzaki, I can tell something's really bothering you. Speak up, what is it?" Light's voice was demanding, yet still concerned. 

Giving a sigh, the dark-eyed male averted his gaze before speaking quietly. "I have found myself to be slightly preoccupied, apparently I have developed what is known as a... crush... on somebody."

There were a few moments of silence before Light gave a small chuckle. "Is that all it is? Who is it? God, don't tell me it's Misa." The brunet rolled his eyes, turning his gaze towards L quizzically. 

L was quiet, tracing circles on the bed sheets with his few hand. "No, not Misa. She's yours, Light." The tiniest of smiles poked at his lips. "I... don't know how to approach this person and... confess. I need assistance. I've never felt this way before."

Light nibbled on his lower lip in thought, something that made L's stomach drop. Immediately he started to feel himself become aroused- god, he really was deprived. 

"It depends on the person, Ryuzaki. Some people need to be told upfront, while others will understand hints." The younger male thought back to his brief experiences with relationships; he had been too busy with school that he rarely went out with anyone, and those few had been female.

L rocked back on his heels, bending over more in a defensive move. "I'm not sure how this person would react, Light. I'm not exactly a catch, if you get my drift." He raised his eyes, meeting Light's. The brunet gave a small laugh, before realizing L was serious. 

"Ryuzaki, don't be ridiculous. You're smart, you could be handsome if you took care of yourself, and you're funny. I think anyone would be lucky to date you." Light glanced away, shifting in his spot. 

L continued to gaze at him, before speaking softly. "You think that, Light?" His voice was awed, yet he was also in disbelief. He imagined that it was one of those things people said out of pity. 

Slowly Light turned to look at L, his bright eyes examining the detective, before he gently raised his hand to cup L's chin. Dark eyes widened slightly as Light leaned in, gently pressing his lips against the older man. 

L was aware of his chapped lips against Light's smooth ones, butterflies fluttering in his stomach, loving the way Light felt against him. He returned the kiss, slowly leaning into the brunet. 

When Light pulled away a couple seconds later, L frowned, feeling upset from lack of contact for the first time in his life. With flushed skin, Light said softly, "When you see the person you've fallen for... do that."

L, instead of blushing, was paler than normal. Swallowing hard, he averted his gaze. "And... if I've already kissed them?" His words were quiet, and yet Light heard that. 

The brunet gently took one of L's hands, squeezing it as the detective returned his dark gaze. Giving a shy but encouraging smile, the younger male leaned in again, pressing his lips to L's in a slightly more passionate and deep kiss. The detective was receptive, instantly returning it. 

It was clear who was in charge, as Light slowly pinned L to the bed, gently nipping at his lower lip. His request was answered as L slowly parted his lips, allowing Light to deepen the kiss. 

Breathing heavily, Light separated them, pressing his lips against L's neck multiple times until he earned a small gasp, knowing he hit the sweet spot. He proceeded to suck and lick that area, abusing it as L made sensual noises. 

L was on fire. That's the only way he could describe it. Feelings he had never felt before swept through his body, lighting every part of him. The intimate relationships he had before had never offered this to him, and now he knew what he had been missing out on. 

Light pulled away from his neck, both of them breathing heavily. "Tell... me... if I do something... that makes you uncomfortable," he said between small inhales, and L gave a nod of understanding. Light ran his hand down the detective's chest, feeling his ribs through the shirt, and pausing at the hem. He pushed it up slightly, caressing the pale skin that peeked through. L raised his hips, desiring more of Light's touch. 

"Please... Light... more..." L's groan was barely audible, but he didn't want to potentially wake the other members of the task force. Light gave a small chuckle at L's impatience and quickly helped L out of his shirt, the detective hastily returning the favor.  

"You should've told me earlier, Ryuzaki." Light said with a smirk, running his hands up L's torso before pausing at his nipples. "We could've done this a lot sooner." He gave a teasing pinch, earning a semi-loud gasp and a high pitched "Light!"

The brunet chuckled, his eyes sparkling mischievously as he lowered himself down, maintaining eye contact. L's breathing hitched as Light gently flicked his tongue against the detective's nipple. L's back arched a bit and his hands went to Light's head, grasping his hair. "O-Oh, Light..."

Light smirked and repeated this action before swirling his tongue around it, then ever so lightly nipping it. L gave a sharp gasp in reaction, his face bright red and realizing he was now fully erect. He never imagined himself to be one to enjoy his chest being explored like this, but when it was Light doing it...

The brunet turned to his other nipple, performing the same treatment as he did to the first one. L was arching his back, pushing his hips up in need. "L-Light, I... fuck, please kiss me," he panted, receiving a look of slight surprise at his language, then a teasing smile. 

"Who would've thought that L would like being kissed so much?" Light said in a nearly taunting way, and yet L found that he enjoyed the brunet calling him by his real name. Light shifted up, pulling L into an intense lip-lock, swiping his tongue against the chapped lower lip. The detective gave a moan of Light's name, parting his lips for the teen to gain entrance as he ran his hands down his partner's sides. They paused at Light's waistband, then coyly slipped under and firmly squeezed the brunet's ass. He gave a small yelp into the kiss, pulling away but continued to cup L's face. 

"What was that for?" Light asked in shock, his face red but a grin on it. He didn't take L to be one so adventurous. The raven haired man gave a small giggle, one that tugged at Light's heart. 

"You're not the only one who can have fun," the detective countered, before switching their positions so he was on top. It was clear that as L got more comfortable, he was settling into a dominant (or at the very least, a power bottom) role. 

Light smirked cockily at L, resting his hands on his own bare stomach. "Then have fun with me." 

The insinuation surged through L, centering at his election, and he gave an aroused groan, nearly tearing Light's pajama bottoms off. He found a large tent in the brunet's boxers, evidence that he was enjoying this just as much as L was. 

Maintaining eye contact, L slowly lowered himself down to the bulge, pressing a kiss to it and earning a soft huff of pleasure. He had to rack his brain to remember how to give head; the last time he did was nearly four years ago. 

L gave the bulge a couple more chaste kisses before eagerly removing Light's boxers. He admired the package for a second before lowering his head, pressing a kiss to the tip. He could already taste Light's pre-cum, which thrilled L. 

Light gave a soft tug on the detective's hair. "Stop teasing, L," he said quietly, the arousal as pronounced as his erection. L smirked, keeping eye contact as he wrapped his lips around the head, gently bobbing up and down. Light tilted his head back, giving a groan and thrusting his hips up. 

L was instantly glad that he didn't have a gag reflex, as nearly all of Light's member was pushed into his mouth. His eyes widened a bit as Light's face flashed apologetically, but instead of removing his mouth, L decided to continue. He closed his mouth around Light, sucking on it as he pulled off. 

The brunet grit his teeth in pleasure. "Oh, fuck, L... you're so fucking good at this. Please, more..."

Those words were like magic to the detective, who instantly went down on Light again, bobbing his head enthusiastically. He ran the tip of his tongue around in circles on the brunet's member, earning lustful moans from the receiver. 

After a bit of this, L pulled away, lust written in his gaze. "A-Ah, Light, please... I need you." His plea was soft, but it spoke volumes to Light, who flipped the older man so he was on his back, pulling off his boxers and jeans quickly. 

"God, you're so hot, L..." he groaned, appreciating the sight of the detective sprawled out in front of him, before reaching into his drawer. He pulled out a small bottle of lube and a condom, flashing a smile at L as the older man clearly was surprised. 

"I've been prepared," Light said with a coy wink, applying some of the lubricant into his fingers then gently spreading L's legs. "Okay baby, tell me if you want me to stop or if it hurts too much, okay?" He got an obedient nod from L, who was smiling shyly at the nickname 'baby.'

Light slowly pushed his finger into L's tight hole, pausing when he was up to the first knuckle. L had a strange look on his face- this was his first time ever on the bottom. After a couple seconds, he gave a nod, and the brunet continued gently pushing his finger until all of it was taken in. L was able to relax a bit more at this point, and Light took this opportunity to insert a second finger, moving them both in a slow and steady rhythm. 

L gave soft sighs of pleasure, watching Light as he felt his body tingling in arousal. After a bit of the preparing, he said, "I think I'm ready, Light."

The brunet nodded, sliding his fingers out and wiping them on a handy towel, then sliding the condom on and lubing it up. He lined himself up before looking at L, who gave an eager, "Please, fuck me, Light."

He was happy to oblige, and pushed into L slowly. The older man remained relaxed around him, closing his eyes lazily as the brunet got into a slow rhythm of thrusting into him. 

Wanting a bit more, L pulled his knees up to his chest, allowing Light to thrust into him deeper. As he did that, the detective began to speak. 

"You know, Light... I've actually been wanting to.. a-ah... do this with you for a while."

The brunet gave a rough thrust in response, which caused L to curse in pleasure, and he decided to keep going. "I had dreams of you fucking me like this, making me yours. Fuck, Light, you're so sexy..."

Light had gone past being gentle as he pulled L closer, bucking his hips roughly. When he hit L's prostate, he earned a loud "fuck yes!" and continued to thrust into there. 

L began panting loudly, covering his mouth to muffle the erotic sounds that were escaping. "Light, I-I'm going to cum, oh..."

Light thrusted deeply into him one last time as L came, arching his back and moaning Light's name. The brunet followed not long after, tightening his grip on L's legs. 

Both of them took a bit to catch their breaths, gazing at each other. Finally, L managed a weak, "Fuck." This caused Light to laugh as he pulled out of L, discarding the condom and wiping himself and the detective clean. 

"I can't believe that just happened." Light commented as he returned to the bed, sitting next to L and pulling him close. The detective happily snuggled into Light's embrace, giving a soft 'mhm' in response. Within a minute, L was fast asleep, and Light gave the top of his head a soft kiss. 

"Goodnight, L."


End file.
